vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ODDS
(ryo's upload) |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = ryo (music, lyrics) * Uki Atsuya (illustration) |links = }} Background "ODDS&ENDS" is an original song by ryo. It parallels (if it isn't the same as) his story as a composer and Vocaloid producer. The lyrics describe the struggles of someone unrecognized; with the help of Miku's voice they overcome barriers. It is accompanied by music featuring a small robot carrying Miku around a room where Supercell is performing. The video features a little robot carrying a screen depicting Miku through the room where supercell is performing. There is a moment in the robot cosplays as Miku using a GraPhig Paper Model as a mask. This song is featured on the albums 初音ミク-Project DIVA-F Complete Collection, memories, ODDS&ENDS / Sky of Beginning, and Hatsune Miku "Magical Mirai 2014" Official Album. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. You've always been laughed at Unlucky at everything you try only to get caught in the rain Your favorite umbrella blown away in the wind And that stray steps on your toes as if sarcastically saying, "Thanks for your trouble" You've never been very well liked Kept at arm's length for no particular reason, you try to give it a shot But with the mindset of "Just 'cause, I guess" You're in sorrow, at a loss So I'll lend you my voice! Some simply don't get it My voice is a terrible offense to the ear, or so they say But I know I'll be able to help you! Give me a song to sing With lyrics only you can write Compose and link together the emotions you want me to call out Paint your ideals! I won't let anyone meddle with your feelings The voice of these odds & ends will ring out, clumsily connecting unvarnished truths I'll sing out with all my might Now you find yourself famous Fussed over by countless people, I take pride in it too But at some point you changed You grew cold, but still seem so lonely "I'm done with machine voices, I'm my own person," You said Finally you couldn't hold it back anymore, and you began to hate me "He's just a nobody who has to rely on a program," They said behind your back You cried alone, didn't you? Can you hear my voice? I'll erase the insults Because I know you're really kinder than anyone else in the world The toy voice began to sing again, for nobody else but you Grating and squeaking, breaking the limit How many endless lyrics have we written together? I find myself unable to come up with any more, but then I realized the truth of it all "This must have all been a dream from which I'll never wake; the dream in which I met you." These odds & ends have a happy look, but no matter how loud you call, she will not stir again It was the end you always wanted, yet you cry out in anguish. "This can't be, this can't be," you weep "I'm powerless, unable to save even one of these odds & ends!" Emotions become falling tears, dampening your cheeks And at that very moment, the world's colors began to change Sadness, happiness: One person and these odds & ends came to know it all Lyrics become songs, and once again they pulse around the world for you Entrust your will to that voice, now your emotions resound Derivatives |utau = |producers = CodyTailor (UST, cover), RayRie (illust) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm28568631; yt YGRQFVRLuAU; sc codytailor/cody-6th-anniversaryoddsendsutau-ust |description = CodyTailor's cover, which celebrates his UTAU's 6th anniversary. }} |producers = cillia (cover), ReteP (video recording), VocaholicsUnanimous (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm19314286; yt rFX6JxSZ9U8 }} KIRE |producers = Aku (cover, UST, mixing, mastering, encode) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm19300779 }} |producers = Machinegun-P |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm20003251 |description = Uta Utane's cover of the song made for Defoko's Anniversary Celebration 2013. }} |human = |producers = Mafumafu (mixing), Tama (illust), mallory (video) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm19286864 }} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: DAIBA de DIVA DAIBA de DIVA was a promotional mini-concert that took place twice a day for two months in Japan. It was organized by a company named Joypolis in order to promote the "Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f" video game. The three songs performed in the event were Weekender Girl, "ODDS&ENDS", and Time Machine. JOIN ALIVE 2015 An appearance by Miku (with band MKP39) at the "JOIN ALIVE" music festival. She performed Tell Your World, Himitsu Keisatsu, Nijigen Dream Fever, Arifureta Sekai Seifuku, glow, Hatsune Miku no Gekishou, World is Mine, and "ODDS&ENDS". Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone Gallery F-heartbeat.png|Miku's Heartbeat module for the song "ODDS&ENDS", designed by Uki Atsuya. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f. Odds & ends f loading screen.png|Uki Atsuya's loading screen, for the song "ODDS&ENDS". From the video game "''-Project DIVA- f''". miku 115.jpg|Miku's Heartbeat module for the song "ODDS&ENDS", designed by Uki Atsuya. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Miku odds and ends papercraft.jpg|COSPA's ODDS&ENDS papercraft External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs